


Owlman’s Owlet

by Southernpeach13



Series: Bryce Wayne Au [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha Lex Luthor, Alpha Thomas Wayne Jr., Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Univese, Bruce Wayne Needs a Hug, Bruce Wayne is Not Batman, Bruce Wayne is a cinnamonroll, Child Abuse, Crossing Timelines, Dark Clark Kent, Dark Superman, Evil Clark Kent, Evil Superman, F/F, F/M, Fem Bruce Wayne, Gaslighting, Gen, Hurt Bruce Wayne, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multi, Older Clark Kent, Older Man/Younger Woman, Omega Bruce Wayne, Overprotective Harley Quinn, Overprotective Harvey Dent, Overprotective Poison Ivy, Overprotective Thomas Wayne Jr., Past Child Abuse, Protective Alfred Pennyworth, Rule 63, Sibling Bonding, Thomas and Martha Wayne are not good parents in this, Yandere Clark Kant, Yandere Thomas Wayne Jr., always a girl Bruce Wayne, and wants to keep his sister safe, but not in a sexual romantic way, fem!Bruce Wayne, he’s just really fucking crazy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southernpeach13/pseuds/Southernpeach13
Summary: Bryce Wayne is is Thomas Wayne Jr. little sister.When the Syndicate was formed she along with Gotham was not to be touched.People have a habit of disappearing when they try.She’s Owlman’s sheltered little sister. She’s not to be touched. Owl-Man’s orders. Ultra-Man never did like Owl-Man, he never did like to listen him.(Please read notes at the beginning of chapter 1)
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Harvey Dent, Bruce Wayne & Thomas Wayne Jr. | Owlman, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Earth-3 Lois Lane | Superwoman/Thomas Wayne Jr. | Owlman, Harley Quinn & Bruce Wayne, Poison Ivy & Bruce Wayne
Series: Bryce Wayne Au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818223
Comments: 35
Kudos: 207





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is an Au (Obviously lol)  
> World wise its a mix of Earth 3 and the prime Earth.  
> Some characters are a mix of their counterparts like Superman/Ultra-man And Lois Lane/Earth 3 Superwoman. while characters like Alfred are the basically the same with a few tweaks if any at all.  
> The Syndicate are still overall bad guys, but they basically put on a disguise so that makes the overall public think their good but Most government officials know their real intentions but can’t really do anything about outside of some ”Negotiations.” That are usually in the Syndicate’s overall favour.  
> If ya’ll have any questions you can ask if their is any confusion just leave a comment and I will gladly answer.  
> Chapter 3 is also currently being worked on!

Bryce was eight years old, skipping and twirling happily beside her big brother, while her parents bickered behind her. She chatted happily to her big brother about the movie they had just watched.

Today was one of the few nights mommy wasn't mean and Bryce was going to enjoy every second of it. Bryce continued her dance her brother smiling at her warmly as Bryce continued to play. Bryce sneaked as she tripped over her feet, hitting the rough, corse pavement. She whimpered as she realized her hands where bleeding.

Bryce didn't like being in pain.

She might be used to it, but it didn't mean she liked it.

Tommy leaned down to help her up, carful not to grab her bleeding palms, when her mother began to screech at her. Bryce whimpered as her mother lost her temper.

Calling her a _useless klutz_ and _pathetic._

As her mommy went to grab her Tommy put his hand on her shoulder and pushed her behind him glaring at their parents. Starring daggers at his mother, while cursing his useless father for just letting it happen. Bryce was shaking in fear behind him. Tommy smiled at his little sisters he reached into his coat pocket, pulling out a gun and pointing it directly at his mother.

"No more." he growled.

He had already planned this, but wanted to give they're so called parents one last chance for Bryce's sake.

And they failed.

  
Her mother was screeching at her brother to put the gun down, when he didn’t she threatened to beat them both. Bryce hid behind her brother, tears starting to build up and fall as her mother got louder and her father’s face grew angrier at her bother.

  
“Tommy, what are doing?” She whispered.  
Tommy looked at down at his little sister and smiled at her sofltley as he took the saftey of the gun.  
“I’m taking care of you Bri-Bri. Like big brothers do” he told her softly. And then he pulled the trigger twice.  
The two gun shots where loud. Bryce’s ears where ringing loudly as her parents bodies hit the ground. Her mother’s pearls hitting the ground as blood poured from her chest. Her fathers paleing face still scowling as the life left them.  
Bryce stood in shock and fear for a moment before stumbling to her parents dead bodies and fell between them she reached for her mother’s broken pearl necklace from her body and sobbed.

  
Thomas Jr. walked to his crying baby sister and looked at her and felt guilt, not for what he had done but for his sisters pain.Both emotional and physical.  
He looked at her tiny body as her shoulders heaved from her sobbing and saw the dark bruises almost perfectly hidden by her poofy dress, He fell to his knees and pulled her to chest as hugged her firmly as her tears soaked his shirt.  
It had to be done. She couldn’t see it know, blinded by the grief she felt. She had loved their parents, but they never loved her. The bruises and scars littered across her tiny body proved that.  
They went to far. No one was going to hurt his baby sister again.  
He would make sure of it.


	2. Eleven years later

**_Eleven years later_ **

Bryce typed away on her computer in her large office as she listened to a news feed in the background.  
 _“Two more bodies found today, their faces almost unrecognizable. The police have come out and confirmed that the two victims where Gotham's very own notorious crime bosses Daggett and Little Vinnie. The GCPD believe that the one that committed the murdered was Gotham’s vigilante Owlman-“_

  
Bryce sighed and turned off the tv before leaning back in her chair and stretching her back and sighing as it popped. She checked the time wondering if it was time to take her suppressants, she reached for the pack of pills, hidden her drawer and popped one in her mouth and swallowed it dry before she went back to her report. She heard the door open and she looked up to see her older brother Tommy and gave him a small wave as she continued to type away. Not saying a word to him. Thomas Jr. cocked his head to the side, the alpha walking up to his little sister and watched her work.

  
“Bri-Bri, what’s wrong?” He asked, seeing the tight line her lips were set in. She stopped typing the moment the words left his mouth and slammed her laptop shut before glaring at her brother.  
“I know it was you.” She said sternly. Her dark blue eyes glaring daggers at him.  
“You know damn well that kind of bloodshed was unnecessary.” She growled, barring her tiny fangs at him.  
Thomas looked down at Bryce, his moss green eyes looking at sisters oxford blue with a stern straight face. His pheromones filled the room began to overflood Bryce’s senses until her snarl disappeared and was replaced with her small whimpering.

  
“It was necessary Brycie.” Tommy said kindley as he pet his sister’s raven black hair.The angry pheromones became more comforting.  
“You know Daggett and Little Vinnie would have gotten out if they were put behind bars. They have, well, had the money to do so. And don’t get me started on those lawyers thay had. They were murders,rapist Bryce, they had to go.”  
Bryce looked at her brother and whispered softly.

“There had to be a better way to handle them. Thomas what if cubs found them instead of the cops?”  
Thomas gave Bryce a one armed hug before smiling widely at her.

“But they didn’t.”  
  


But they could have Thomas!” She whispered loudly.  
Thomas looked at Bryce and closed his eyes and sighed loudly and looked back at her. He propped his chin in his hand and grinned once more.  
“I'll be more careful next time okay. I promise.”

  
Bryce smiled softly, her eyes still sad. “That’s all I want Tommy. I don’t want to lose you because of your nightly hobbies.”  
Bryce opened her laptop once more before typing again. Her long fingers moved quickly and gracefully across the keyboard.

  
Thomas continued to watch his sister work, his mind going back to his last kill. Dagget and Vinnie had had it coming. He could still hear the vile things they had planned to do with Bryce when he was away. It made him sick to his stomach just thinking about it. They really should have known better. You would think people would have learned to stay away from Bryce by now outside of the select few he allowed near her. They knew what he would do if they tried to hurt her, but they were also the few outside of himself that actually cared for her well being and would help him with the others that tried to hurt her.

  
The alpha Harvey Dent currently being his favourite. But the omega Harley and alpha Ivy were on their way up. Those three could really get creative when it came to Bryce’s safety. And his baby sister didn’t suspect a thing from her little friend group.

  
Thomas heard his phone dig and looked at the message and scowled.  
Bryce tilted her head and smirked. “Might want to see what your little friend group wants.”  
Thomas gave his sister a dirty look before ruffling her hair, the omega playfully smacking his hand away as he left her office and sent a message to Ultraman letting the alien know he was on his way to the Syndicate meeting.  
God he hated that stupid alien. He hoped that Superwoman would be there through. He smirked at the thought of his activities with Kal El's so called wife. He might not be able to kill him, but he could have his fun with her.  
After all, what was he even going to do about it?


	3. First meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commenting is appreciated and helps keeps me motivated!

Thomas let out an annoyed sigh as he put on his metallic mask and walked in the Syndicate meeting room and sat down in his seat and waited for the other members to slowly file in.

He watched as Johnny Quick sped in and plopped down in his seat and began to chatter away about something not important, soon followed by Power Ring who almost looked as bored as himself. Ultraman soon marched in and took his place at the head of the table.

The kryptonian looked around and sighed in an annoyance. When he realized his _wife_ was missing.

“Has anyone seen Superwoman?” He growled.

“Eh, knowing her she probably ditched us again.” Johnny chimed in his thick british accent.

“Honestly wouldn't surprise me.” Power Ring added.

Owlman simply shrugged as Ultraman’s gaze landed on him.

“What are you looking at Alien? It’s not my fault you can’t keep up with your own wife.”

He said as Ultraman’s face grew angry, his scent soon flooding the room. Owlman watched as Quick and Power Ring shuffled in their chairs at the smell of the angry alpha. Knowing how badly this could end. Owlman smirked.

He knew that the alien wouldn’t hesitate to kill him if it wasn’t for the Syndicate’s deal, as much as they hated each other, they still needed each others help to keep the territories in place and the officials under their heel. So he wasn’t worried.

Superwoman soon sashayed in the meeting room, her nose wrinkling at the strong smell as she took her seat.

Ultraman glared at her. “You're late.”

“I know.” She chirped before crossing her legs. “Just don’t care.” 

She leaned back in her chair placing her hands on her knees.

“Now can we please get this stupid meeting over with.” 

Ultraman sighed in annoyance and gestured to Owlman.

“Owlman would you be so kind.”

Owlman soon began the meeting. All of the members including himself quickly growing bored, but most at least tried or pretended to pay attention unlike Ultaman who went off into his own little world.

As the meeting came to a close as Owlman began to ask everyone about their territories Ultraman simply waved him off and grunted that everything was fine.

Once the meeting was dismissed Ultraman all but flew out of the meeting room as fast as he could.

As he flew over the large cities, grumbling about how boring it had been, wishing he could just ignore them all, but couldn’t cause he still had stay informed as they slowly took over and expanded their territories with out the civilians even noticing the chaos around them due to the government keeping it under such tight wraps.

Ultraman soon realized he had flown to Gotham city without even realizing it. More importantly he was in front of Wayne Enterprises.

He noticed a young woman taking on a phone as she typed away. To busy with taking care of the large company to notice that she was being watched like a rabbit by a large wolf.

Ultraman smirked. He knew who she was as she brushed her long raven black hair behind her ear with her pale hands as she continued to work. She stopped typing for a moment with annoyance as the same strand fell black in her face, but continued her conversation on the phone as she threw her hair in a quick bun to keep it from landing on her face once more.

Her name was Bryce Wayne. Owlman had put in their contract that the omega was not to touched under any circumstances. 

He always wondered why Owlman had wanted to keep this specific omega safe. He thought at first that they were mates, but she was unmarked. Untouched.

He soon noticed that the omega had left a window was open.

Her scent coming out of the window. No one else would have noticed it. But he could. After all, he has a much stronger sense of smell. 

As he climbed through the window he wondered how Owlman would react if he took her. To come find Gotham’s little Princess broken and marked by him. The thought of taking her and leaving her for Owlman to find sent shivers down his spine. Or maybe he could just take her away hide her in his fortress. For no one to see her again. His grew even more excited at the thought of Owlman panicking, searching high and low for the young omega.

He was about to wrap his hands around her pale throat, when he stopped. Her scent finally filling his nose at full force. She smelled clean and sweet, like lavender and jasmine. He paused and backed away from her slowly and just watched her work for a moment, Just observing the oblivious omega, not noticing one of her plants slowly wrapping around his ankles until it was too late.

Ultraman let out a surprised cry as he found himself suddenly outside the omega’s window hanging upside down be her viney plant

Bryce turned around in surprise and her eyes widened in fear as she stumbled out of her chair and pushed a button under her desk recognizing him at once. A redheaded woman with green tinted skin soon ran in her office. An alpha, baring her large fangs at him as she pushed Bryce behind her.

“What the hell are you doing in Gotham?” She growled her eyes flashing dangerously.

“Ultraman simply chuckled nervously. As the vines tighten their grip. Another alpha, a man with caramel skin and black slicked back hair came in the room with a bubbly looking blond female omega. All three looked like they were ready to kill.

“Would you believe me if I said I came for architecture.”

“No.” They all growled.


	4. Protective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Thomas and we are know bringing in Alfred!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commenting is appreciated and helps keeps me motivated!

Ultraman cried out in pain as he found himself on the ground, hearing it crack under him and felt another blow to his face. He spit out the blood building up in his mouth and glared at Owlman. The two Alphas had all but thrown him out of Wayne Enterprises the Omega Wayne glaring dangers at him as the other Omega talked to her animatedly. Owlman had been waiting for him outside, wearing armor made of blue kryptonite and had dragged him back to the HQ.

He tossed him to the ground and punched him in the face before Ultraman could say a word. Shocked, Ultraman stumbled back before Owlman grabbed him by his hair and kicked him in the stomach and threw him back to the ground. Ultraman tried to get back up but before he could Owlman was back on top of him. He placed his knee on the back of his shoulder and grabbed a fistful of his hair and lifted his face up and smashed out on the ground.

“I. Told. You. Bryce. Wayne. Is. Off. Limits!” He snarled, smashing his head in the ground with each word.

Owlman threw him to the ground and stomped away. Before he walked out Ultraman grinned a bloody smile. 

“What is she to you?”

Owlman glared at him. “What do you mean?” 

Ultraman spit out another mouthful of blood and grinned.

“What’s so important about her.”

“Gotham is off limits. You’ve known this since the beginning.”

“And Bryce Wayne.”

Ultraman snarled.”Bryce Wayne is mine. Don’t touch her.”

“Why. You’ve had no problem with sharing before.” Ultraman snapped.

“Bryce Wayne is a part of Gotham. Gotham is my territory. Therefore she’s mine. It was in the contract that  _ you _ and the rest signed off on.”

“I want to reevaluate the terms.” Ultraman growled. As he got himself up, 

glaring at Owlman.

Owlman barked out a laugh. “Those are some pretty big words for you to use. Are you sure you just didn’t have a stroke.”

Ultraman cried out. In frustration and sped up to Owlman and punched the wall a few centimeters from his head.

“I. Want. Her.” He snarled practically nose to nose with the human.

Owlman smirked and pushed Ultraman man away from him and leaned forward. “You. Can’t. Have. Her.” He replied with a smug tone in his voice.

“Why not! Your not fucking her! She’s an Omega. An unmated Omega. So what is she to you stupid feather brain.” Ultraman snapped

Owlman chucked and walked towards the door “What does it matter to you. All you need to know is she’s not yours. And she never will.” 

“Why not?” Ultraman asked. “What do I have to do to get her.” Owlman tilted his head hearing the desperation in the alien's voice as he reached the door knob and turned his head to Ultraman once more. “That’s just it. You can’t do anything. Cause I won’t ever let you near her.” And he walked out.

Ultraman cried out in frustration and began to punch the walls angrily, frustrated tears in his eyes.

Owlman listened to Ultraman’s temper tantrum, metal being bent and warped loudly in the room. He stood their for a moment stewing in his anger silently at the audacity of the alien. How dare he try to change the contract now. He knew. They all knew she was not to touched. 

Bryce was his sister.

No one was to touch her outside of the little circle of friends that  _ he  _ had made for her and even they had restrictions. She was too soft -hearted with people. The world would rip her shreds if given the chance. He already made that mistake once with Thomas Elliot. He still remembers having to stitch her up. He made sure Elliot had paid for each stitch he had to give her. Bri-Bri still had those scars because of him.

“What’s up with him?” 

Owlman turned to Superwoman standing beside him, a hand on her hip, looking at tune closed off room Ultraman was still destroying. 

Owlman looked at the woman beside him and sighed before responding.

“Being a child.” 

* * *

By the time Thomas got home to Wayne manor Bryce was fast asleep, curled up in a tiny ball in her large mattress in her bedroom. He sat on the side of her bed and brushed her black hair behind her ear. Bryce made a face, scrunching up her nose as she curled up deeper in her covers. Thomas chucked at the tiny omega.

“Master Thomas, you of all people should know how much of a light sleeper your sister is.”

Thomas looked up to see the beta butler Alfred giving him a look of disapproval. Thomas stood up from the bed and walked out with the beta and closed his sisters bedroom door. 

“How was she today Alfred?”

The beta continued to walk by hisa side as he answered his question. 

“Master Bryce was fine,as usual. I little shaken up with seeing your  _ co-worker  _ in her office but she was fine after her friends threw him out. Her and Harley watched a movie together before she passed out.”

Thomas smiled. “Good to hear Alfred. Thank you.” Thomas stopped at his bedroom and before he opened the door he turned back to the loyal butler.

“One more thing Alfred.”

“What do you need sir?”

“Make sure the freak never comes near Bryce again.”

“Understood sir.”


	5. The Devil in disguise

Ultraman stood at the front of Wayne Manor. His usual messy hair combed back neatly beside for the one stubborn curl in his eyes that refused to stay in place. He adjusted his thick rimmed black glasses and knocked on the door. He bounced this left leg nervously as he waited for someone to open the giant oak door admired the carving engraved in the door. Ultraman finally heard footsteps approach the door. A beta by the smell of it and op[ened the door.

“May I help you?” The beta asked politely with a thick british accent. Ultraman smiled at the old beta and offered his hand. “Hello. I’m Clark Kent. I’m from the Daily Planet. I’m here to interview Bryce Wayne and her work in Wayne Industries.”

The beta ignored his hand and looked at him suspiciously with a coked eyebrow.

“The Daily Planet you say?”

Ultraman felt him smile become strained as he shoved his hands his pockets. 

“Yes sir Mr.?”

The beta glared at him for a moment. “Pennyworth. Alfred Pennyworth. And If I recall correctly the Daily Planet is a Metropolis newspaper, correct?” The beta asked. Keeping his arm and body blocking Ultraman’s entry from the manor.

Ultraman ears perked up as he heard movement in the house. Bryce’s scent soon filling his nose. Alfred turned around and saw Bryce coming down the stairs buttoning up her white shirt before adjusting her black undershirt. She looked up and smiled at Alfred “Good morning Alfred. Who’s at the door?” She asked as she walked up to the beta. Ultraman felt his heart speed up at the sight of the omega. Her scent smelling stronger than ever. 

“Clark Kent of the Daily Planet Madame Bryce.”

Bryce turned to him and offered her hand to him and smiled.

“Hello Mr.Kent. May I ask what this interview of yours is about?”

Clark raked his brain for something about Wayne industries that was actually news paper worthy to not seem suspicious, when he recalled something. 

“Your company has been planning to merge with Lex Corp. I was hoping to get the scoop on that if that’s okay with you. “

Bryce smiled at the Alpha turned to beta giving him a look that seemed to say “ _It’s okay.”_

The beta butler sighed and let Clark in the house.

The youngest Wayne led Clark into to spacious living room and sat on the large couch and let the “reporter” sit beside her. Alfred watched the two from the distance, tidying up the area as he kept an ear out as the Alpha began to ask Bryce some basic questions. Alfred looked at the two for a second and realized the Alpha had scooted closer to Bryce. Alfred glared at the reporter,but his gazed softened as he looked at Byrce, Kent must have said something to make Bryce laugh, cause the young woman was in a fit, giggling like a mad woman, tears in her eyes. Alfred relaxed at the sight. It had been a long time since she had laughed. A real laugh at least.Alfred left the room, leaving the door open so he could still listen and let the two be.

Ultraman smiled at Bryce softly as the woman tribes to compose herself. “I’m sorry. “ She gasped out. “I haven’t laughed like that in a while.” 

“Don’t be. I think it’s cute.”

Bryce looked back up at him surprised a small bush a[ppearing on her pale complexion. Ultraman realized that the Beta butler had left the room and he smiled. He looked back at the Omega. And scooted closer to her till he could let off a small amount of pheromones for the youngest Wayne without risk of the Beta noticing the scent from whatever room he went to. He watched as Bryce visibly relaxed her shoulders and yawned softly. As Bryce went to rub the sudden sleepiness from her eyes Ultraman pulled her close to his chest, her face in the crook of his neck. The youngest Wayne to exhausted. To realize what the man was doing. The pheromones now overwhelming her senses as Ultraman brushed her hair softly behind her ear and gave her a predatory smile as he listened to her heartbeat become more steady and her breathing patterns more relaxed. 

“Mine.” He muttered softly against her soft hair. As Bryce subconsciously buried her nose closer to his scent glands, curling up closer to his chest.

  
  



	6. There Obsession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bringing in Superwoman!  
> What kind of relationship should she have with Bryce?  
> Cause these two are eventually gonna meet.  
> What would ya'll like to see?

Ultraman smiled softly as the omega curled up in his chest, her heart beating steadily as she relaxed in his arms. His peace was interrupted as he heard the butler making his way back to the living room. He carefully moved Bryce off of him and laid the sleeping women on the couch. As he stood back up the butler entered the room, eyeing him suspiciously.

“I take it the interview went well Mr. Kent.” Ultraman glared at the butler, knowing well it wasn't a question, but an accusation as he saw the omega fast asleep. He forced a smile as he walked past the beta.

“She must be overworking herself. She seemed exhausted when I interviewed her., she just drifted off to sleep without knowing it.” He responded calmly. Alfred shot him a dirty look and led him to the door “I think it’s time for you to go Mr.Kent, we wouldn't want to wake up Miss Wayne now would we.” The butler practelly pushed him out the door and slammed it shut.

Alfred sighed and went back to the couch Bryce had fallen asleep on. He grabbed a stray, yet fluffy blanket on Thomas' favorite chair and placed it on the sleeping omega. Bryce buried herself into the blanket and curled up in a fetal position and drifted off deeper in her mind as Alfred made his way back to the kitchen to prepare lunch after he canceled her meeting for the day, as much as he hated to admit the “reporter” was right about one thing when it came to Bryce, she tended to overwork herself too much for his and Thomas’s liking. A day of rest wouldn't hurt her.

* * *

Harley Quinn skipped happily to Wayne manor, excited to see Bryce and play games and watch movies with her. She was about to knock on the door when it was suddenly yanked open.

Alfie all but shoving an Alpha out the door.His scent immensely flooded her senses, causing her to gag. 

The Alpha glared at her, his eyes flashing red a brief second, as Harkly stuck her tongue out at him.She watched the Alpha stalk off, before accepting Alfred’s offer to come in.Harley happily skipped around and was about to head to Bryce’s room, before the Butler stopped her.

“I’m afraid Miss Wayne is sleeping right now Miss Quinn.”  
Harley pouted at the news, sulking over to the couch.

“Can I at least wait for her to wake up?” Harley pleaded.

“Of course MIss Quinn.” The butler chimed as he headed off to the kitchen. “I’m sure Miss Wayne would enjoy the company. Once she wakes”

Harley beamed as she shot a text to Harvey and Ivy to come over once Bryce woke up from her nap.

* * *

Ultraman glared daggers at the blonde omega as she skipped inside the manor.

Right to to _his_ Bryce. He waited till he was out of site before he launched himself in the air, letting the stupid blonde omega leave his mind and allowing Bryce’s smile and laugh take it’s place as he flew to the watch tower

As he arrived to his location, Ultraman quickly changed to his uniform before entering the building, not wanting the others growing suspicious as to why he was dressed like a reporter,. He growled in annoyance as he heard Owlman and Superwoman going at it as he made his way through the building.

He walked into the meeting room and past the pair fucking like animals on the table.

Superwoman and Owlman stopped when he gave them no reaction like usual.

Owlman cocked an eyebrow, as Superwoman pursed her lips. 

“So whats gotten into you lately?” She purred.

Ultraman glared at her, before smiling, 

“Nothing,I’m absolutely perfect right now.” 

Owlman glared at him as he walked off.

“He’s up to something?” He growled as he slammed into Superwoman.   
She moaned at his sudden aggression, before taking his face in her hands as he fucked her.

“Awww. Are you worried about your baby sister Tommy?” She asked him mockingly. Owman buried his face in the crook of her neck as he continued to screw her harder. Not giving her an answer.

Superwoman sneered, taking it as an unspoken yes.

She tilted his chin up, giving him a deep kiss before whispering in his ear.

“Maybe I should pay her a visit. See what all this fuss is about.”   
Thomas growled deeply.

A threat at the female alpha.

“Don’t even think about going near her.” he hissed, barring his fangs at her throat.

Superwoman smirked at his sudden burst of aggressin

  
“I wouldn't dream of it darling.” She purred in his ear, before giving him a quick kiss on the lips as he slammed into her

* * *

Ultraman went straight to his room once he walked passed the two alpha fucking inthe Syndicate’s meeting hall.

His mind went right back to Bryce, her short, dark, curly hair framing her delicate face as she lay out sprawled on a bed in heat.  
Slick running down her thighs as she begged for him to take care of her.

He pulled his dick out of his hands, pumping his cock at a moderate pace as he bit his lip at the image in his mind.

  
Bryce whimpering as he took his knot, screaming in ecstasy, begging for more. 

He could already see himself claiming her. 

Bryce baring her delicate throat in submission, his teeth digging into her pale flesh as he gave her his mark.

His claim.

He pumped his dick faster as he thought of hiding her away from the world.

From her protective brother, Thomas Jr.

That nosey butler.

From Owman himself.

He could hide her away in the Fortress of Solitude.

Never to be seen by prying eyes again.

Her taking care of the many,many cubs they would have is what finally sent him over the edge.  
As Ultraman came all over his hand, he couldn't help but think of the future he would have with the Omega Wayne.

Yes, it would be absolutely perfect.

  
  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Superwoman made her way through Gotham city with ease. She strutted up to the door of Wayne enterprise and looked through the building looking for a certain someone. She smirked as she saw the little Wayne in her office on the upper floor chatting with what appeared to be a friend of hers.

What was so special about this brat?   
  
She had to know. She straightened out her white pleated skirt and dusted off her purple button up and walked in the busiling company. A security guard stuttered out a confused noise as she walked by him. He didn't even really stop her. She just kept walking.

She finally made her way up to the Owlman’s brat little office room and listened to the conversation.

“Harvey it's not a big deal.”   
  
“Of course it’s a big deal Bryce! What if he hurt you!”

“Harvey, Please don’t be rid-”

  
“Bryce I’m being serious what of he hurt you! You've had issues with reporters before!”   
  


Superwoman rolled her eyes and pushed the door open. Her nose was immensely overflooded with smell of an agitated alpha and an omega trying to calm him down.

SHe pushed past the Alpha and offered her hand to the small omega.

“Lois Lane. From the Daily Planet! I was wondering if I could have a chat with Gotham’s favorite Omega Princess.” She said with a forced cheerfulness as she shook the girl’s hand.

  
“Um, sure, Harvey we’ll talk about this later.” Bryce said, shooting a glare at the Alpha.

“But Bry-”   
  
“Later Harvey!” she ordered pointing out the door   
  
The Alpha glared at her, before giving Bryce a look of concern as he shut the door behind him. Bryce sighed and smiled at her.

“Daily Planet, huh?” she asked as Bryce sat in her chair, readjusting a stack of papers on her desk.

Lois smiled at the omega and gave her a small nod.

Bryce began totype away on a computer as she spoke to hr.

“Funny thing is I just had an interview with another reporter of yours Ms.Lane.” Bryce said as she focused on the screen.

“His name was Clark Kent, do you two happen to know each other?”   
  


Lois nearly broke the pen in her hand that she had taken out of her hair.

  
_ Clark Kent.  _ _   
_ _   
_ __ What the hell is he doing with this little bitch.   



	8. Bloody Interviews

Lois stared at the young woman typing away on her computer.

_ Why would Clark come here? _

She looked the Omega up and down as she tapped her pen on her notepad.

_ “Nothing,I’m absolutely perfect right now.”  _

She was a pretty little thing. She can see why an attraction would be there. Bright blue eyes and pale skin, a delicate frame with dark hair that curled up at the ends framing her face.

“So what did you and Mister Kent talk about?” She asked.

Bryce stopped typing and leaned back biting her lip as she thought back to that day. 

What had they talked about? She honestly couldn't remember.    
  
“He said that he wanted to talk about the deal with LexCorp and my own, but now that I think about it we didn't really talk a lot.”   
  
Lois felt a surge of jealousy surge through her as she watched the Omega. Her mind went straight to the gutter when that sentence left the omega’s lips.

“We just talked about random stuff, but after that I don’t really recall.”   
  
Lois nodded as Bryce looked out off her window and began twirling a pen between her fingers before looking back at giving her a bright smile.

“Well I guess you’ll be the one geting an actual interview Ms.Lane.” She chirped.

“I guess I am.”

* * *

As Lois wrapped up the “interview” she stood up and walked up to the young Wayne’s desk and picked up a framed picture.

It was of Bryce and a few others. She recognized the Alpha from earlier and Thomas. There were also two young ladies. A blonde about Bryce’s height up practically climbing over her as Bryce was laughing and a redhead rolling her eyes at the two. The Alpha was trying to pull the blonde off while Thomas smiled calmly in the camera.

  
  


“So who are these lovely people?” She asked. Bryce propped her chin on her hand and grabbed the photo pointing to each person as she said who they were.

“That’s my older brother Thomas. He’s a bit protective.” She chuckled.

_ No kidding _ Lois thought recalling the fight between him and her husband.

“That's Harvey. He’s a District Attorney. “ she said pointing to each person telling her who they were.

“One of the best if you ask me. That’s my friend Harly. She’s an amazing therapist. A little silly and she always brightens my day.

And that's Pam. Harley’s mate and another close friend. She’s an amazing gardener also. She maintains Wayne Manor’s garden.”    
  
Bryce smailed softly.

“I guess you can call them my pack. I know it’s small, maybe even non traditional. But it’s mine and I’m happy with them. All of them.

Lois’s heart softened as Bryce finished talking.

“I see.”    
Lois sat on the desk and pulled her leg up to her chest. Bryce felt her cheeks flush as the Alpha ran her fingers through her hair.

“You really are a sweet little thing.” Lois purred.

Bruce gulped and tried to go back to her work. 

“That’s going to get you killed.”   
  
Bryce looked back at her.

“What do you mea-”   
  
Bryce’s words were cut off as Lois slammed her head against her oak desk, drawing blood.

Bryce stumbled out of her chair, trying to get away from the angry Alpha.

_ What did she do? _ _   
_ _   
_ Bryce whimpered and tried to press the button under her desk to call for help but Lois yanked her up, throwing her across the room before she could press it.

Bryce’s body crashed against a wall, a random painting crashing to the floor.

The glass breaking on impact.

Bryce went to pick herself up, her palms digging into the clear shards, digging into her skin. 

Breaking her skin, a river of ruby red pouring from her palms and arms. As she went to look at her hands Bryce felt as if she would be sick.

_ Bleeding. She’s bleeding. _

She felt herself shaking as she turned to see the Alpha woman walking up to her.Her face distorted with rage, jealousy.

_ Why? _

_ What did she do? _ _   
_ _   
_ __ Sorry. I’m sorry.

_ Sorry. I’m Sorry. Omega is sorry. _

Over and over again Bryce’s mind. Lois threw her across the room once more Walking up to the now bleedingWayne.She placed a hand on her hip as she stared Omega down, snarling at her. 

Bryce continued to whimper as she picked herself up.

Whispering sorry’s over and over again.

She grabbed Lois’s leg and looked up at her from her knees.

Tears falling down her face.

Taking a submissive position.

“Please forgive. I don’t know what I did but please forgive Alpha. Bryce begged, just wanting the sudden abuse to stop.

Lois smirked at the brat.

And picked her up pinning her to the wall. Bryce, still barring her throat in submission.

Maybe she’ll claim her. That would hurt Kal the most. Claim her before he could. That would teach him.

Lois buried her nose in the bitches scent glands.

Fear and submission flooding her nose. She felt her fangs sharpen as she nipped at the small Wayne’s delicate throat. She was about to stake her claim.

When the door was kicked open. 

The smell of a very,  _ very  _ pissed Alpha taking over the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone guess who barged in at the end?


End file.
